Different Times
by fictionalthoughts
Summary: My version of Dom and Lettys story, doesn't exactly line up with the movies. Dom's parents are still alive as are Vince, Jesse and Giselle.
1. My life

Letty POV

I sighed leaning against the front of my SUV as I watched Dom chase our now two year old son across the shop floor. It had been almost three years since Shaw was killed. I often thought how differently my life would have been if Dom had never come after me. What would my life have become? A high pitched squeal snapped me from my trance "momma momma momma" Nico dove into my arms. Nicholas Vincent Toretto my pride and joy. Dom placed a kiss on my forehead and one on Nico's.

"How's my girl" he murmured into my hair.

"Tired I'd like to go home and this monkey here needs a bath he's filthy" I laughed as Dom nodded tickling Nico's sides.

"I'll go grab the bags you put him in the Rav4" he said walking away.

I looked over at my new SUV, it took a lot of convincing for Dom to finally agree to buy it. Going from fast imports and muscle cars to a family car was hard for him but I knew for Nico this was best. I drove the Rav4 and he drove is Challenger. I placed Nico in his seat and buckled him in watching as he quietly yawned.

"Close your eyes miho we'll be home soon" I planted a kiss to his temple.

I climbed into the passenger side and Dom slide into the drivers seat. He turned the key and the engine rumbled to life, there had been small modifications done to it, Dom just couldn't leave well enough alone.

"You alright? you seem off today baby" he said seriously with a worried look.

I frowned I thought I had managed to keep it on the low but as always he could see right through me. He always had been he knew everything about me.

"I was just thinking how differently things would have been if you never came...if you never tried to save me" My eyes filled with tears, he risked so much for me I was never sure if I repaid him enough.

"There was no doubt in my mind I was coming for you Let" he grinned and leaned across the car as we kissed softly.

The drive home was quiet with Nico sleeping in the back seat and Dom and I humming along to the radio. Before long we pulled into the driveway of the Toretto home, the place we both grew up and would raise our son. Dom scooped Nico into his arms and we walked toward the house.

"You still gonna bath him? He's completely out" Dom murmured as we entered the house. Nico was splayed out in Dom's arms snoring quietly. He had grease and oil on his little shirt and dirt ground into his dark brown hair. I smiled he was definitely our child.

"We should I mean look he's covered, but he was really tired"

Dom grinned and nodded toward the washer and dryer "we can wash the bedding tomorrow, if we wake him now he'll be one grumpy little man"

I nodded as we walked into Nico's room, brown walls with cars and trucks hand painted along the walls. There was a crib, a dresser, his toy box and a rocking chair. Dom had created it himself to surprise me when we found out we were having a boy. Dom quickly changed Nico into his pyjamas and laid him into his crib.

"G'night little man daddy loves ya"

I leaned over the crib to brush the hair out of Nico's eyes "goodnight miho momma loves you"

Taking my hand Dom lead us out of the nursery and into our bedroom after putting on our pyjamas we both crawled into our bed. I crawled in next to Dom snuggling into his side. I felt a his lips press to my forehead "I love you Let"

Closing my eyes I kissed him goodnight "I love you Dom"


	2. Dropped

Dom POV

I groaned as I opened my eyes to look at the clock 6:45 am. Rubbing my hands over my face I crawled out of bed. Picking up the monitor I watched Nico roll his toy car across his crib.

"Kid really needs to learn how to sleep in" I grumbled.

Walking into the nursery I lifted Nico from his crib I smiled at my son it had been quite a shock when Letty told me. Looking back I wouldn't change anything Nico was our world. After changing him and grabbing a fresh outfit for him I carried Nico into the bathroom and filled the tub with water. I placed him in the water along with some of his bath toys and sat down beside the tub to watch him play.

"There's my boy's" Letty said from behind me.

Nico pointed "momma" Letty crawled into my lap. I kiss the top of her head smelling her moroccan shampoo and pulling her close to my chest.

"I didn't even hear you get up, why didn't you wake me?" Letty asked rubbing a wash cloth over Nico's arms.

"You seemed pretty tired and you needed your sleep, plus super dad had control" I grinned pinching her hip. Letty swatted my hands and nodded towards Nico. After washing and drying Nico off we all got dressed and headed downstairs into the kitchen. After eating breakfast and cleaning up Letty took Nico into the living room to play.

"Dominic come here now!" Letty whispered fiercely.

I jumped from my chair and made my way into the living room. My heart jumped when I rounded the corner. Nico had pulled himself up to the living room window and was pointing to the driveway "daaadee cah daaadeee cah" I pulled Letty into my arms as we listened to Nico babbling.

"If he gets anymore obsessed with cars..." Letty muttered under her breath.

"I want a DNA test there is no way that's my kid" I growled playfully.

Letty punched me in the ribs I lifted her up holding her hands away.

"If he gets anymore like you we're going to have to call him Dominic" Letty teased.

I chuckled still at Letty as mouthy as ever. Just as I was about to start tickling her the phone began to ring. Grabbing it out of my pocket I checked the call display. Mia. I tossed it over to Letty.

"You know she's looking for you" I laughed.

"Hey Mi how you livin girl? Yeah for sure what time? Alright see you then" Letty said into the phone. Passing the phone back to me Letty leaned in to press her lips to mine.

"Mia and Brian want to go to the park I guess Jack and Leighton are getting house crazy" She said against my lips.

"I hate the park why can't we just build a park in the yard for them" I complained.

"Come on let's go you grab Nico" Letty said grabbing the keys, ands bags.

When we arrived at the park Mia and Brian sat on a blanket watching Jack run around. Baby Leighton was sprawled across the blanket chewing on her teething ring. As we walked up Nico dove into Mia's arm "aannii eeaa mee aaa" Letty sat down beside Mia and picked up Leighton holding her close. Just as I was about to sit down Jack dove onto my back "Uncle Dom!"

"Hey Jack" I smiled tickling his sides "you gonna take Nico and go play bud?"

Nodding Jack took Nico's hand as they ran towards the sand box.

"I'm so glad they have each other to grow up with" Mia said smiling watching the two boys play.

"Considering we have Dom and Brian Junior over there I'm not so sure that's a good thing just imagine the trouble..." Letty cringed playfully.

"Both of them are getting chargers on their 16th birthday" I smirked.

"Jack wants a skyline he is an O'Conner after all" Brian laughed.

"Agreed to disagree boys those two are going to have a mind of there own who knows what they'll choose" Mia murmured.

Just as we were getting comfortable Jack let loose an ear piercing scream.

"Uncle Dom!"

Brian and I jumped from the blanket and ran towards Jack. As we rounded the corner we found Jack frantically crying and shaking Nico.

"Jack buddy I know you're scared but you need to calm down and tell daddy what happened to Nico" Brian whispered pulling Jack toward him.

I held Nico in my arms he was unconscious barely breathing and his lips were blue.

"Daddy he just fell down we were running and he just fell down daddy is he hurt I don't want Nico to die" Jack cried.

Standing up with Nico in my arms I rushed towards the Rav4.

"Dom what the hell happened" Letty yelled taking one look at Nico.

"I don't know get in the car he needs a hospital Brian and Mi we'll see you there"

Placing Nico in his seat as fast as I could Letty and I hoped into our seats and sped our way to the hospital.

"Dom our baby" Letty cried.

I felt sick something was wrong with our son, I only hoped we would get him there in time.

_Cliff-hanger! :) Please review guys! Hoping to update again today!_


	3. Terminal

Letty POV

I ran behind Dom as he burst through the ER doors and ran towards the triage desk.

"We need help our son he just passed out he's barely breathing you got to help him" Dom cried. The nurse took Nico from Dom's arms and called out for an attending.

"Ok I need you both to calm down one of you stay here and fill out the paper work and one come with me" The nurse nodded towards the front desk.

Dom nodded toward the nurse "Letty go he needs you"

I followed the nurse into a small room with a bed where she laid Nico down. The doctor removed Nico's shirt and placed oxygen lines in his little nose. A sob racked my chest my baby..

"Okay ma'am I'm doctor Lockhart I need you to tell me everything that happened, did he fall? What is his name?"

I swallowed the sob that bubbled into my throat "Nico his name is Nico and no he didn't fall he was running with his cousin Jack and he just dropped..." I croaked.

The doctor shook Nico's chest "I think it would be better if you called out to him he knows your voice" She motioned for me to come close. "Just call his name ask him to open his eyes squeeze your hand"

I shook Nico gently and squeezed his hand "Nico miho its momma open your eyes baby squeeze my hand let me know your okay"

Dr Lockhart shook her head "No response okay I want an ultra sound, eeg, ekg, ct scan and blood work... Mrs..."

"Toretto" I murmured.

"Okay Mrs Toretto if his breathing gets any shallower we're going to have to intubate him"

I nodded "Can I stay with him?"

"Of course, your husband should be in shortly" She turned checked the monitors and left the room.

I sat in the chair by Nico's bed and brushed the hair from his face, how could this happen? Everything was going so good. Why Nico why not me? I laid my head in my hands and cried.

Dom POV

As I finished up the paper work and handed it to the nurse I chocked back the tears that wanted to run freely. The nurse took the paper and squeezed my hand "I'm sure your little boy will be okay" I nodded and started to walk down the hallway to find Letty when a voice caused me to turn around.

"Dom!"

Mia and Brian came running down the hallway. Mia grabbed me and held me tight and Brian patted me on the back.

"Our baby boy I can't...if he...Mi...I just can't" I lost it right there. The idea of loosing Nico was more then I could bare, he was our everything.

"It'll be okay Dom he's you and Letty's boy he's so strong" Mia murmured into my ear. She pulled me along "Come on lets find Letty she needs us"

We walked down to the small room the nurse had told me Letty was in, I gently pushed the door open. Letty was sitting next to Nico brushing the hair out his eyes whispering to him in Spanish. I walked over to her and pulled her into my arms sitting down in her chair with her. She buried her head into my chest I smoothed her hair with my hands. Behind me I could hear Mia crying quietly. I took Nico's little hand in mine and bent down towards his face.

"Nico baby we're all here we need you to wake up" I whispered.

Mia nudged my shoulder "you and Letty go for a walk we'll watch him" I nodded pulling Letty up with me. I watched as Letty expression went from sadness to terror as I tugged on her arm.

"I can't leave him what if something happens!" She cried. Mia pulled her into her arms "I got him Let go get a cup of coffee and something to eat he needs you strong" Nodding Letty walked with me out the door and down to the cafeteria with me.

"I'm not even hungry" Letty complained.

I nodded towards the lunch line "When Nico's sick you make him eat right? He needs us strong Let come on lets eat something"

Nodding she took a sandwich off the counter and grabbed a bottle of water. We paid for our things and sat down at the lunch table.

"He'll be okay right?" Letty croaked. I nodded and gripped her hand in mine.

"He's one tough little man he'll be okay" I said picking up the garbage and throwing it out.

Letty POV

I watched Dom throw out the garbage and racked my brain trying to think of what to say.

"Dom"

Dom turned to me I gestured towards the chair beside me. He sat down and held my hands.

"I know right now isn't the best time to bring this up but I can't keep it in I can't"

"Let what is it? Is it about Nico? He'll be alright"

"Dom I'm pregnant"

I watched Dom's expression turn to shock but before I could say anything Doctor Lockhart ran into the cafeteria.

"Mr and Mrs Toretto we need you right now"

Mwah haha more cliff-hangers! Poor Dom and Letty =(


	4. Fix me

_Okay so I'm not super thrilled with this chapter but I tried for you guys! Really appreciate the reviews! Hoping for Nico to be out of the hospital next chapter! And I don't mean to give anyone a heart attack just trying to keep you reading!_

Letty POV

We jumped from our table and took off down the hall after Dr Lockhart. Mia and Brian were stood outside the door of Nico's room.

"What the hell happened?" Dom yelled.

Dr Lockhart pushed the door shut "We can't allow you in right now...Nico has started seizing and we're worried there is fluid in his brain we're going to take him up to the OR"

"That's our son we can't just sit here what can we do" Dom begged.

"I know its hard..but Nico needs you to stay strong there's a waiting room upstairs where you can stay and we will keep you updated" with that she turned back into the room and wheeled Nico out.

"Can I kiss him?" I whispered.

Dr Lockhart stopped the bed as I bent down to Nico's level and placed a kiss to his temple.

"I love you miho mommy will be here when you wake up be strong baby"

Dom bent down next placing a kiss to his forehead "be strong little one daddy loves you"

We all stood as we watched them wheel Nico away.

Mia tugged on my arm "come on guys lets go sit in the waiting room"

Dom POV

When we entered the waiting room I pulled Letty into my lap and kissed her pushing my tongue along her bottom lip. Pulling back I looked at her expression and pulled her close.

"So pregnant huh?" I whispered in her hair. She nodded and turn to face me cupping my face running her fingers across my cheeks.

"I found out today I wanted to tell you but this just feels like the worst possible time..." She croaked.

Mia squeezed Letty's leg and Brian patted my back.

"Congratulations guys" Mia whispered.

"Me and Mia are gonna go grab some food to bring up for all of us we'll be right back" Brian took Mia's hand and walked out the door.

I rubbed my hands over my face and stood up pacing around the room. Letty reached out and grabbed my arm pulling me back into the chair.

"You're going to wear a hole in the floor Dom, he'll be okay" She whispered climbing into my lap. I tilted her chin meeting her lips with mine I felt her run her tongue across my bottom lip as our tongues ran together.

"Ahem" Mia stood in the doorway "Come eat you two you're in a hospital"

_Three hours later.._

A surgeon pushed open the doors of the waiting room.

"Nicholas Toretto?"

I jumped from my chair taking Letty with me, Mia and Brian stood up next to us.

"That's our son is he okay? Where is Nico?"

"You have one very strong little boy, we had to perform surgery on Nico and put a shunt in to drain all the fluid from his brain but he's doing okay and should be awake within a few hours"

Beside me I felt Letty sighed in relief "When can we see him? When can I see my boy?" Letty said squeezing my arm.

"We're moving him to the children's wing and from there you can stay with him"

"Thank you" I said pulling Letty into my arms. "He's okay Let Nico's okay" She grinned down at me capturing my lips with hers.

Taking Letty's hand we walked toward the children's wing Mia and Brian walking beside us.

"This place is much nicer, not so...intimidating" Mia murmured taking in the walls and rooms.

We walked up to the nurse station and I nodded toward a nurse behind the desk.

"I'm looking for Nico...uh Nicholas Toretto he's our son" I gestured towards Letty.

"Oh yes I can tell he looks just like his mom he's in room 212" She said as she walked around the desk and lead us towards the room. "He's in here and he's still out but he should wake up soon we gave him the cars room, we found this in his pocket figured he'd appreciate it" She handed Letty a red and green car.

Letty POV

Taking the car in my hands I rubbed my fingers over the metal smiling. Dom gave him the car on his first birthday. Dom lead me over to a chair by Nico's bed.

"Hey little man my trooper" Dom kissed his nose.

Taking in the machines, tubes, IV's, and bandages that covered Nico was a lot to take in he look so small. I looked over his head and noticed the stitches going across his scalp. I winced they look so painful...

"Let, Dom? Me and Brian are gonna take off Leighton and Jack are apparently driving his mother crazy" Mia laughed giving me and Dom a quick hug.

"Thanks for everything Mi" Dom said kissing her head.

Taking my hand Dom sat in the chair next to Nico and pulled me into his lap. Kissing the top of my head his hand rubbed circles on my stomach.

"Hey baby boy you hang tough in there your big brothers gonna be just fine" He said into my stomach.

"It could be a girl you know" I laughed.

"No way there's a boy in there Let, so two boys under the age of 3 you are in for some fun mami" He laughed.

_An hour later_

I opened my eyes and brushed the hair out of me eyes. Groaning I nudging Dom trying to wake him up. I looked over to the clock 11:45.

"Fuck how long were we out?" Dom groaned.

"About an hour" I pulled him toward me capturing his lips causing him to growl low in his throat.

"Momma" We froze and spun around to face the bed. Nico was sat up right in his bed pointing toward me and Dom. "Momma"

I ran to Nico pulling him into my arms "miho you're alright"

Dom ran out to the nurse station "Doc he's awake now!"

Dr Lockhart came into the room and examined Nico.

"Congrats with the right recovery he should be just fine"


	5. Not any easier

_Okay so I updated today as requested! Loving the feedback from you guys and hoping you're enjoying the story! Have some stuff planned for next chapter!_

_Two weeks later_

Dom POV

Holding Nico in my arms I dropped his release papers we signed off at the nurses station. The nurses gathered around the station, all giving Nico kisses and hugs. My boy through and through the ladies man.

"Say bye Nick" I whispered to Nico holding up his little arm. He wiggled his fingers and gave the nurses that Toretto crooked smile. Picking up his bag we walked out the front doors of the hospital and towards Letty waiting by the car. I passed Nico over to Letty and pulled the trunk open throwing the bags inside. Letty bent down and placed Nico in his seat.

"Let's go home miho, time to go home" Letty murmured into his hair.

Climbing into the Rav4 I kissed Letty on the forehead, watching the her smile grow bigger. Turning to Nico she poked his tummy and gave him a serious look.

"No more scares like that Mister I don't think I could handle another one"

I squeezed her hand and laughed "He's our son Let he's only just beginning the heart attacks we're in for especially considering number two is on the way"

"I don't even wanna think about that, let's just go home" She groaned. Grinning I put the SUV into drive and pulled away from the hospital.

We were almost home when Letty's phone began to ring.

"Hello? Hey Mia yeah he's out now seems okay but I get the feeling those stitches aren't pleasant for him. Yeah I'll ask hold on" Letty turned to me smirking.

"Whhaaatt" I groaned.

"Mia wants us to come for dinner your parents want to see Nico" she laughed.

"Fine we'll head over once we get changed" I muttered. Just what I need my mother lecturing us about Nico's safety I groaned.

Pulling into the driveway of the house I put the SUV in park and turned to Letty. She had turned around and was watching Nico sleep in the back seat. Shaking her head and laughing quietly she turned to me.

"For someone so small he sure scares the hell out of me" She muttered climbing out of the SUV.

After cleaning ourselves up and getting changed we headed back to Mia and Brian's place for dinner.

Letty pulled Nico from his seat kissing his head "alright miho I know you're not gonna enjoy getting passed around tonight but we gotta play nice okay?"

Pulling Letty into my chest I kissed them both on the head "We'll go home soon"

Walking in through the front door my mother was right on top of us.

"Dominic! Oh what happened to my poor baby oh Nicholas come see Nona" She cooed. Holding Nico in one arm she pulled Letty into a hug "Oh Leticia how are you"

"I'm doing better Sofia thanks" Letty smiled.

Turning around mom took Nico into the kitchen to see my dad. I looked toward Letty giving her a incredulous look.

"If anyone else called you Leticia you'd go up one side of them and down the other" I snickered.

"I've complain about it since I was 10 she's clearly not going to stop" Letty groaned.

Taking her hand we walked into the kitchen where everyone was seated talking back and forth. I leaned over to give my dad a quick hug sitting down beside him.

"Dominic Letty how are you? Hard couple of weeks I bet" he said giving Letty a hug. Nodding I pulled Letty closer.

"I have never been so scared in my life" I said looking at Nico in my mothers arms.

As everyone sat down to get ready to eat Nico began to cry and whimper. Mom walked over to Letty placing Nico in her arms.

"I think he wants his momma" She smiled.

Letty POV

Taking Nico into my arms I brushed the hair away from his stitches and winced. They were red and swollen. Standing up I nudged Dom's shoulder motioning for him to follow. I walked into the guest bathroom upstairs and sat Nico up on the counter.

Dom came in behind me and stood beside Nico.

"Fuck that looks painful" he winced brushing the hair away from the stitches and placing a kiss on his head. I nodded passing him the wash that Dr Lockhart had given me. He grimaced and shook his head.

"I really didn't wanna have to use this on him he's gonna scream bloody murder" He said eyes locked on Nico.

"Look how swollen that is if we don't it's going to get infected and he'll end up right back where he was" I whispered. "You hold him I'll go tell everyone what we're doing so they don't think we're killing him and then we'll wash it"

After running downstairs to let everyone know I walked back upstairs towards the washroom. I could hear Dom whispering to Nico as he rocked him back and forth.

"This isn't going to be pleasant little man but mommy and daddy got to do this so you don't get anymore sick I wish I could trade you places bud but just know how much I love you"

Walking back I kissed Dom locking eyes with him as he laid his forehead on mine. Nodding he sat Nico down on the counter and wrapped his arms around him.

Wetting the face cloth I brushed it across the stitches wincing as Nico tensed up. Unscrewing the bottle I poured a small amount of the wash onto the cloth on patted it across the top of his head. Nico let out a gut turning scream tears falling down his cheeks. Dom rubbed his back and held him tight whispering into his ear.

"Almost done buddy it's okay I know it hurts baby" he croaked.

After patting it dry and tossing the rag into the bin I pulled Nico up into my arms and pressed myself into Dom's chest tears clouding my vision.

Dom POV

Pulling Letty close to me I placed a kiss on her and Nico's head. Looking up at the doorway I met eyes with my dad. He walked and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Parenting is a tough deal son but it's worth it" he rubbed my shoulder and walked back downstairs. Pulling away Letty leaned up and met her lips with mine.

"I'm gonna go put him down on your old bed, he's so tired" She whispered.

Nodding I went down the stairs and out the front door flopping myself down on the stairs. Rubbing my hands over my face I quietly prayed for things to get easier for us.


	6. Alone

_It's a short one but it's all I had time for today! Please review_

Dom POV

"Home finally" I groaned flopping down on to the couch.

Holding Nico on her hip Letty smirked as she nudged her foot into my rib cage.

"Come on sleeping beauty we gotta tuck this monster in" She grinned.

Dragging myself up off the couch I followed her into Nico's bedroom. After changing him and pulling his pyjamas letting sat on the carpet in front of his crib cradling him in her arms. Sliding down beside her I threw my arm around her shoulder pulling her close.

"You think this parenting stuff gets any easier" She teased.

"Don't count on it he's not even old enough yet to get into trouble" Lifting Nico out of Letty's arms I laid him in his crib giving him a quick kiss goodnight. Tugging Letty's arm I pulled her into our bedroom.

"Come on woman I haven't had you to myself for weeks" I grinned.

Groaning Letty pulled her lips to mine "clothes off Toretto" she ordered against my lips.

Growling I tugged my shirt over my head and kicked off my shoes and jeans. Letty almost as fast threw her clothes in the same direction as mine. Pushing her up against the bed she groaned in irritation. I nipped at her neck running my hands down her revelling in the feeling of her skin. It had been so long. Almost as if she could hear my thoughts Letty let out a throaty chuckle.

"It's only been a couple weeks cowboy slow down"

I growled sinking my teeth into her neck as she let out a hiss, shoving me onto my back. Throwing off the last of our clothes Letty sank down. We both groaned at the contact her hips moving to meet mine.

"Shit Dom" She groaned loudly.

Our movements were rough pushing each other closer to the edge. Arching toward me Letty's legs began tremble as I felt her fall off the edge. I pushed in harder and fell with her.

"God Let" I groaned.

After we cooled off Letty laid down beside me as I made circles around onto her stomach.

"I hope it's a girl" I mused grinning at the thought of a dark haired little girl running around the house.

"No way I remember myself as a child girls are pains, I like boys Nico needs a baby brother" She laughed.

"Soo" I started "Got any names in mind? Boy or girl?"

"Yeah actually for a boy Anthony after your dad"

Letty POV

I always wanted to name a child after Mr T, he had always been there for me. I felt Dom shudder as I turned to face him his eyes were water.

"Jeez Dom if you hate the idea that bad we wont" I gasped.

"No I love it he's just gonna be so excited" He chuckled.

"What about a girl's name? What are you thinking?" I asked.

"Isabella it was my grandmothers name" He whispered.

Nodding I straddled his hips holding him down grinning he lifted them causing me to jump.

"What you ready round to Mrs Toretto?"

"If you are I grinned"

I leaned down capturing his lips with mine when the silence was broken by a small cry.

Dom groaned underneath me and sat up.

"Damnit Nico daddy needs to get laid"

Laughing I threw on my house coat and went to bring Nico out of his crib.

"Daddy's just gonna have to wait isn't he?" I whispered to my son. Bringing Nico into bed I laid him in between me and Dom. I watched as Dom laid his head down by Nico's slowly rubbing his back whispering him the Spanish lullaby my father used to sing.

" Yo nunca estuve vivo hasta el día que fui bendecido contigo cuando te tengo tarde en la noche ya se para que he sido puesto aquí yo apago el mundo y oigo tus suspiros y cantaré mi canción de cuna de angeles"


	7. Mia Familia

_Sorry this update took so long guys! Work is crazy busy! Loving the reviews and hoping to keep this going as long as I can! And since the whole Vince's son Nico thing will be confused I'm just going to call him something else =)_

Dom POV

Leaning against the wall I watched my family, from boosting cars and street races to 9 - 5 jobs and little babies we'd come along way. Brian and Mia lived in a house just across town with there two children Jack Ryan and Leighton Grace. Mia was a stay at home mom and Brian was working down at the garage. Vince and Rosa were up visiting from Rio with there little boys Michael and Nathan. Giselle and Han were in from Tokyo with Harmony and Elizabeth there two daughters. Jesse had come to visit bringing in his newest girlfriend, kid couldn't concentrate enough to have a long relationship. My parents Tony and Maria still lived in the old house I don't think they'd ever move anywhere else. No one had heard from Leon ever since the last job, I don't think we ever will. And then there was Me and Letty the most disturbing Romeo and Juliet story you've probably heard. I used to think about how I'd go back and change everything just to save the heart ache, but watching Letty squeeze and tickle Nico makes every second worth it.

"You're going to get a headache thinking that hard honey" Maria teased poking my shoulder. We both watched Letty hold Nico in the air kissing his nose shaking me head I laughed quietly.

"I don't know what I did to deserve this but I'm glad I did it" I smiled.

"From the minute your sister was born you were her hero Dominic, you take care of people you're a Toretto you believe in family. You're exactly like your father in so many ways" She put her arm around my waist squeezing it.

"Uncle Dom!" Jack yelled from across the room pinned in his fathers arms.

Walking over to Brian I started tickling Jack's sides poking his ribs. Spinning around Brian dumped Jack upside causing the fit of laughter to grow even louder.

Gasping for air Jack squirmed loose jumping into my arms.

"Dad says his Nissan is better but Uncle Dom your Charger has a better bottom end" Jack whined pointing towards the two cars in the drive. Grinning I lifted the youngster onto my shoulders.

"See Brian he's a Toretto" I laughed. Groaning Brian lifted Leighton into his arms rocking her back and forth.

"I've still got hope Leighton loves imports don't ya baby girl" The toddler giggled and nudged Brian's face with her own.

"Alright children it's time for the BBQ come on come outside" Tony hollered in through the kitchen door.

Tony POV

As I watched my children and grandchildren gather around the table I swelled in pride. You might wonder how I could consider these young adult's who are not even biologically mine my children but for me relation is more then blood deep. Each one brings there own strengths and weaknesses.

Glancing over toward my son I smiled at the sight. Dominic had Letty pulled into his lap with Nicholas in the high chair beside him. Letty brushed the hair gently out of his eyes placing a kiss to his nose. Sticking out his bottom lip Dom hung his head playfully.

"All those kisses for Nico and not one for daddy!?"

Smirking Letty tilted his chin and placed a kiss to his lips.

"Wooohhooo ow ow!" Jack hollered, receiving a swat from Mia.

Stealing a chip from the bowl Dom laughed, before realization hit him.

"Guess i'm saying grace" He groaned causing everyone to laugh.

"Dear heavenly sprit we gather today for family, after a hard few weeks the comfort company brings soothes the sore. We give thanks for our loved ones, our children, and everything in life we have been so blessed to receive. We thank you for taking care of Nico and keeping him safe. Amen"

Dom POV

I sat back enjoying the company of family wishing it could last. Tomorrow would bring the beginning of another work week.


	8. My world

_Okay guys as promised here's a chapter dedicated to Dotty!_

Dom POV

Me, Brian and the two apprentices we hired Joshua and Shawn were busy at work playing catch up from having yesterday off. Leaned against the Jeep Wrangler I was working on i swiped the sweat from across my forehead, reaching back into the engine bay to grab my wrench I heard Shawn's voice carry across the shop.

"Well hello mama what can we for you?"

"I'm actually here to pick up my husband..."

Standing up my eyes locked on Letty, her hair was in dark curls around her face down to her shoulders. She had on a pair of tight jeans, a low cut top and her converse shoes. Grinning she made her way over to me tugging my coveralls bring my face down to hers.

"Take the day off papa, Mia's got Nico I need to be with my husband"

"Brian can you" I went to say only to be cut off.

"We had this planned go on Dom we got this" Brian laughed.

Quickly changing I headed out to the car with Letty climbing into the drivers seat of my Challenger.

"So where we goin?" I whispered against her lips hand fisted into her hair.

"We got the day and night just us Papa where ever you want to go"

After agreeing to hit up the beach first we picked up our things from the house and headed down to the secluded end of the beach. Laying down a blanket Letty pulled off her shirt and jeans to reveal her black bikini.

"God you're beautiful" I groaned pulling her into my lap.

Lightly grinding her hips into mine she smirked pushing me back onto the blanket.

"We can't here Papa too many eyes, let's go for a swim"

Taking my hand Letty lead me into the waves, tugging her into my chest the waves lapped gently against us. Rubbing circles onto her stomach I pressed my lips to hers. When I pulled away the smile she made my heart lurch.

"Just a few more months Papa and this little one will be here" She held my hands to her stomach.

"I can't wait"

Tilting her chin I met her lips with mine running my tongue across her bottom immediately Letty parted his lips massaging my tongue with hers. A small groan escaped her lips and she raked her nails across my scalp. Pulling back I smirked pinching her hip.

"We gotta get out of here"

Running back to the beach we threw our things in the car and took off from the beach.

"Take me home Dominic" Letty whispered in my ear.

Pulling into the driveway Letty climbed into my lap, running her finger nails over my abs. My hands held her hips as she ground them into me.

"Baby I don't wanna take you in this car come on let's go inside" I groaned.

Wrapping her arms around my neck I pulled Letty's legs around my waist carrying her into the house and up to our bedroom. Gently laying her on the bed I removed her swim suit running my hands up and down her sides.

"Gonna make me scream Dominic?" She murmured against my lips.

Growling I nipped and sucked at the pressure point on her neck causing her to moan loudly. Pushing her hips down onto the bed I ran my fingers through her heat.

"Tell me what you want baby" I ground out.

"Dom please baby"

"You. Are. Mine" I whispered in between kisses.

"Always"

Position myself I thrust into Letty groaning at the contact, "Shit Let"

Picking up the pace I stroked faster holding her hips, watching her squirm and pant underneath me. As if she could her my thoughts Letty let out a moan as her legs began to tremble.

"Come on Let come for me baby"

I felt her walls clamp down as she screamed I fell over the edge with her panting. Leaning my forehead against hers I kissed the tip of her nose.

"I love you" I murmured

"Love you more"

Letty POV

Laying on Dom's chest listening to him breath I felt more calm then I had in a very long time. His hands run up and down my spines making random patterns.

"You saved me Dom" I whispered against his chest.

"No baby you saved me, I don't know where I'd be if you weren't here. You and Nico are my world"

Walking over to the dresser I pulled one of our photo albums, climbing into his lap I opened up the book scanning over the first photo.

"I remember that, first BBQ you ever came to dad thought you were Mia's friend not mine" he chuckled.

"Hey I was friends with everyone!"

Pulling me against his chest Dom ran kisses up against my neck.

"You my trophy"


	9. Don't worry

_Alright to continue with this or end it? I'm having horrible writers block for this one. But I'm trying guys! Shout me out some ideas if ya got one._

Dom POV

Groaning I pulled the sheets up over my head as the sun light pierced through the curtains. Reaching for Letty my hands bumped into the empty mattress sitting up I glanced around the room not finding her. Making my way down the stairs and into our living room I found Letty sprawled out on the floor wearing nothing but my white button up dress shirt. A book in her hand and a coffee by her side she looked breath taking.

"Gonna come over or just stand there and stare papa?" She laughed turning to face me.

"If I come over there I'm not sure I can behave myself" I said slowly running my eyes over her figure.

"It's just us why behave?"

Crawling down beside her I ran my hands over her legs and up over her stomach. Threading my fingers through her hair I pressed my lips firmly to hers. Just as things were heating up the door bell rang.

"Dom get off Letty and come get your son!" Mia yelled through the door.

Growling I stood up pulling Letty up with me, smirking she pecked me on the lips and turned towards the stairs.

"I'll go get dressed, you go grab Nico I'm sure he misses you"

Pulling the front door open I scooped Nico from Mia's arms holding him up above my head.

"How's daddy's little man"

"Daddy, momma" His little eyebrows knit together as he peered over my shoulder.

"Mommy's getting dressed bub"

"You guys are worse then horny teenagers I swear" Mia groaned climbing onto one of the kitchen stools.

"Don't be such a prude Mi" Letty laughed walking into the kitchen and taking Nico from my arms.

"Oh miho momma missed you baby" She whispered kissing his nose as he giggled and tugged on her hair.

"Me momma"

"So what's the plan for today girls?" I asked wrapping my arms around Letty.

"We're going to go get some new clothes for the kids and then probably have lunch" Mia shrugged.

"And Nico has a doctors appointment at 4 to check his stitches"

"Where's Jack and Leighton?" I asked noticing my nephew wasn't clung to my leg.

"Brian has Jack at some racing event in the city with his dad and I got to pick up Leighton from mom and dad's"

"You gonna be alright by yourself Papa" Letty asked kissing my cheek.

Rubbing my hands up and down her arms I nodded.

"V wants to meet up at the garage, he's done something to that poor car again. You girls go on, just don't corrupt my boy too bad eh?"

After gathering everything Mia headed out to the car with Nico, lingering behind Letty stared into my eyes.

"S'matter mamma don't wanna go?" I smirked.

Shaking her head she wrapped her arms around me leaning into my chest, squeezing her gently I pulled her back to look at her face.

"Something feels wrong Dom, I can't shake this feeling"

"Everything's okay now Let not a thing to worry about, go have fun with Mia and Leighton."

Nodding she pressed her lips to mine murmuring a quick I love you before heading out the door.

Shaking my head I rubbed my eyes, I would never tell Letty but I to shared the same uneasy feeling. Shaking it off I grabbed my wallet and keys and headed off to meet up with Vince at the garage.

"Hey V" I said bumping fists with my best friend.

"Hey brotha you ready to fix this piece of shit, I told Rosa we need a new car but she is convinced this thing is the real deal" he groaned kicking the front tire with his foot. Laughing I threw my coveralls over me and popped the hood of the old car.

"Yeah you think this is bad? Letty drives an SUV"

"Letty's always swung to her own tune man, besides I think that Rav4 is more for Nico then it is for Letty. She's a mom now man all maternal and shit"

"Yeah, I can't believe I'm going to be a dad again V, shit scares me so bad. I mean we came so close to loosing Nico I just.."

"Hey my little name sake is one hell of a tough kid Dom besides he's good to go now right? Don't worry so much brotha enjoy what you got"

Laughing I nodded, Vince had been ecstatic when we told him we were going to call him Nicholas Vincent.

Slapping my back Vince grinned nodding towards the car.

"Come on brotha let's get busy"

Letty POV

"Come on don't kid me!" Mia gasped munching on her garlic bread.

"I'm not! I honestly want another boy, I can't picture myself with a daughter. I want another boy Nico needs a baby brother."

"Have you guys thought of any names?"

"I really like Anthony but Dom wants Alexander" I murmured wiping Nico's face.

"Dad would be so happy if you named the baby Anthony, I know Brian's dad was thrilled when we named Jack after him"

"Anthony Julian Toretto, I kind of like that" I smiled scooping Nico from the highchair.

Picking up Leighton Mia paid the bill and walked out the door with me. Placing the children into the car we climbed in and headed off for the mall.

"Time to go shopping!" Mia sang smirking in my direction. From the back of the car I could hear Nico giggling. Watching my son wiggle and dance to the music I couldn't help but think maybe Dom was right everything would be okay"


	10. Stitches

_Here we go again guys!_

Letty POV

Pushing the stroller through the shopping center I listened to Nico whimper and whine. I pushed the stroller over to the side and bent down to Nico's level.

"Shit Mia we got a problem" I groaned.

Bending down to my level Mia held her hand to her mouth gasping at the sight. Nico's stitches had popped loose and blood was oozing from the incision.

"We have to get him to the hospital like now Let" Mia said spinning Leighton's stroller around and pulling me along with her. We practically ran out of the mall and towards Mia's car. Lifting Nico out of the stroller I wrapped a receiving blanket around his head laying him into his car seat. Mia buckled Leighton in and climbed into the drivers seat.

"Call Dom" she said turning the car on.

Pulling my phone from my pocket I quickly dialled Dom's number.

"Hello?"

"Dom I need you to meet us at the hospital"

"What!? Letty what is it? The baby? Nico?"

"Dom calm down Nico's stitches bust open and he's bleeding so we're going to take him down at the hospital"

"Alright I'll meet you down there, I love you baby"

Hanging up the phone I turned to Nico, his face was pale and sweaty. I shivered my baby looked so sick. Pulling into the hospital Mia grabbed Leighton and I grabbed Nico carrying them into the hospital doors.

"Mrs Toretto?"

I looked up to see one of the nurse who looked after Nico, nodding I held up Nico to her.

"Oh Nicholas what happened to you baby" she murmured glancing at Nico's head. 

"We were out shopping when I glanced down and he was just covered in blood..." I whispered.

"Alright Nicholas let's go fix you up little man" She smiled leading me towards the room laying Nico down onto the bed.

Dom POV

"Come on V drive this damn thing Nico and Letty need me" I roared as Vince changed lanes. Gliding easily through traffic Vince pulled down the ramp leading to the hospital doors.

"Go I'll park the car"

Jumping from the car I ran through the doorway into the hospital.

"I'm looking for Nicholas Toretto? He's my son"

"Ah Dominic yes little Nicholas is in room 213 getting his stitches re-done, he's just fine" the nurse smiled at me. Guiding me down the hallway towards 213. In the room Letty sat on the bed with Nico tucked into her lap as the nurse stitched up his head. He was crying and trying to squirm as Letty murmured to him quietly in Spanish.

"Hey little man" I whispered sitting down beside Letty.

"I'm almost done Nicholas just a few more minutes baby" the nurse cooed. Kicking his feet Nico wailed crying harder, Letty shifted uncomfortably trying to hold him still.

"Here lemme take him" I said pulling Nico into my lap, "settle down buddy it's gotta get done either way" Finishing the last one Nico's stitches the nurse bent down to Nico's level.

"Good job little man all done, alright now mom and dad this should hold up better. Keep washing it and keep an eye on his stitches. He should be okay to take home."

Nodding Letty thanked the doctor and rested her forehead against Nico's.

"You scare me" she muttered.

"Come on baby let's go home, put this little guy to bed"

Letty POV

Making our way home I watched Nico quietly play in the back seat. Turning to Dom I leaned across the car placing a kiss to his cheek.

"I love you Dom'

"I love you baby, all my babies" Dom said in his gravely voice.

"Mooomma mee moaaama" Nico chirped from the backseat.

After arriving home we all laid down on the floor of the living room playing with Nico's car set. Dom held Nico up in the air blowing kisses onto his stomach watching as he giggled deep from in his belly. After laying Nico down on to the Dom ran kisses up my bulging stomach.

"My baby girl"

"It's a boy Dominic!" I laughed shoving him away from me. Nico pulled himself up into my lap nuzzling his head into my chest running his toy car across my stomach.

"Momma baaaaby momma"

"That's right kiddo your baby sister"

"Dominic it's a boy, Nico that's your baby brother baby"

"Brooofa baby momma"

Smirking Dom pulled me close to him squeezing me around my waist.

Dom POV

Holding Letty and Nico I felt the weight lift off of my shoulders. Mi familia.

"Love you Let, love you Nico"

"I love you both" Letty whispered.

"Luf oooo momma dadda"

_I need ideas for this story guys! help!_


	11. Nicholas Vincent

_hhmmm twist time!? Keep tuned in guys!_

Dom POV

"Nicholas Vincent Toretto what the hell is this!?" I roared looking over the disaster that was the living room. Walking in behind me Letty gasped at the sight of the place I could practically feel the force ripple.

"Nicholas Vincent Toretto estás en tantos problemas ahora vete a tu cuarto!" Letty hissed pointing to the door of his room. Nico got up and ran towards the door of his bedroom closing it behind him.

"Fuck Dominic I am way to pregnant for his attitude right now" Letty groaned running her hands over her very pregnant belly.

"She can come at anytime baby it'll be soon"

"If HE doesn't come this week I'll remove him with my bare hands do you hear me Dominic?"

"Yes baby"

Frowning she looked towards Nico's door and back to the mess that surrounded us. Terrible twos had rained down on our house hold within a matter of days.

"I want my baby back, this toddler phase is going to make me go grey"

"It's only going to get much worse Let, especially when the baby comes"

Leaning her head into my chest I felt the wet spots grow from the tears falling down her cheeks. Rubbing her back I kissed her head bringing her closer to me.

"We can do it Let, now let's go deal with Nico we got to punish him"

"I hate punishing him" Letty whined.

"Come on"

Pushing the door open to Nico's room I found him curled up onto his bed with his blanket. I watched as Letty's face softened as she pulled him against her chest.

"Oh miho what are we going to do with you"

"That wasn't okay what you did today Nico" I murmured running my fingers through his hair.

"I sorry mama dada"

"As your punishment no garage with daddy this weekend bud"

"No dada no peez"

"Maybe next time you'll think twice before you destroy the house" Letty murmured. "Now it's bedtime Mr say goodnight"

"Night papa mama te quiero "

"Goodnight my baby te quiero"

"Goodnight son te quiero"

Closing the door behind us I pulled Letty into me tilting her chin capturing her lips with mine.

"Loves ya babe"

"I love you"

"You know he's going to freak out when he catches you nursing that new baby right?"

Sighing Letty ran her fingers through her hair tilting her head up to meet my eyes.

"He's going to have to get over it I can't nurse two kids"

Nodding I pulled her towards the couch, pulling her against my chest.

"Why don't you want a girl?"

"I remember myself quite clearly as a child, I was hell on two feet. No thanks Dom"

"So was I and Nico will be just like us. Doesn't mean that a little girl would ruin us Letty"

"You want a daddies girl huh?" She said running her nails over the back of my neck.

"I do dark hair brown eyes that smile of yours, have to beat boys at the door but I'd love her to death. Someone for Nico to protect, our baby girl." I grinned I wanted a girl I loved Nico but I needed a daddies girl.

"Let's go find out the sex tomorrow" She whispered.

"You don't like it when we do that babe, you enjoy the surprise." 

"I wanna know" She laughed nuzzling into me.

"Alright tomorrow then, but come let's go to bed"

_The next morning_

Letty POV

"Come on Dominic let's gooo" I hollered up the stair case.

"Alright alright" He muttered running down the stair case holding Nico over his shoulder.

Loading up the Rav4 we headed towards the clinic slipping into the parking garage. Entering the building we took the elevator up to the 3rd floor.

"Dominic! Letty! Hello baby Nico how are you?"

"We're good Leanne how are you?"

"I'm great come on in let's check on baby Toretto!"

Lying down onto the bed I lifted my shirt exposing my stomach squirming as the nurse spread the jell onto my stomach.

"So any problems?" Leanne asked running the scanner across my stomach.

"Nope none so far"

"Alright excellent let's see if this is a Mr or Ms Toretto"

Dom squeezed my hand eyes trained onto the screen as our baby appeared before us. Nico pointed towards the screen and babbled at Dom.

"Alright Letty we have a beautiful baby girl"

Dom broke out into the biggest smile I'd ever seen, I squeezed his hand smiling back. A baby girl I couldn't believe it.

"Our baby girl" Dom said holding Nico above him "Your baby sister bud"

_Dom got his wish =) I promise next chapter will be longer! Short and sweet._


	12. Come home

_Keep up the reviews guys! The more reviews the quicker it will be updated!_

Letty POV

"You _have_ to tell me what her name will be!" Mia squealed from across the table. Shaking his head Dom tipped his beer back ignoring her question.

"Not until she's born" I laughed.

"That's mean! I told you about Leighton" She pouted.

Sliding Leighton from one knee to the other Brian kissed Mia's cheek running a hand up and down her back.

"Dude just tell her or I'll here about it for the next 3 weeks"

Smirking Sofia pointed towards Mia "Just imagine this Leticia and Dominic with a little baby girl who loves dresses and princess ponies and pink" Dom's face fell and he squeezed my hand.

"No way I can not do the whole tea party bit"

"I hope she's exactly like that" I murmured causing everyone to look at me horrified.

"Excuse me" Dom choked.

"If she's like that then she's _nothing_ like me. I was a horrid child I'd like a normal daughter thanks" I shrugged.

Squeezing my thigh Tony laughed bouncing Nico on his knee.

"I do recall knowing you as a child Letty and you were not as bad as you seem to think you were"

Shrugging my shoulders I lifted Nico out of Tony's arms and stood up from the table. Dom stood beside me putting his arm around my waist burying his face into my hair.

"Come on let's get you home"

Dom POV

After getting Letty and Nico home I cleaned Nico up and laid him into his crib kissing him goodbye. Lifting Letty I carried her into our room and laid her down on our bed.

"Goodnight my love"

Shutting the door I went into the nursery looking over the blue walls and cars. I shook my head this just wasn't going to cut it for my little angel. Tomorrow I'd get some paint and change the room around so it was fit for a princess. Just as I was getting ready to climb into the shower the phone began to ring. Lunging for it I answered it before it could wake Nico.

"Hello?"

"Yo Dom"

"Hey V what's up|

"Can you come to the garage real quick I need help with this fucking car owners coming to get it tomorrow and it's not done"

"Yeah sure just let me tell Let"

Hanging up the phone I entered our bedroom gently waking Letty.

"Baby I'm going to run to the garage real wuick okay"

Nodding Letty leaned up to place a kiss to my lips.

"I'll be back soon baby"

Closing the door I grabbed my keys and jumped in my car heading towards the garage.

_A couple hours later_

Letty POV

I woke with a start grabbing my stomach and gasping for air as I felt a pool between my legs. Holding the sheet up I watched blood ooze into the bed sheets.

"Dom" I screamed only to remember he wasn't there rolling to the floor I tried to reach for my cellphone on the nightstand. In the next room Nico cried loudly. Reaching for the phone I prayed Dom would come home soon.

_Plot twist!_


	13. Tony

Tony's POV

Pulling into the driveway of Dominic and Letty's home I noticed that Dominic's car wasn't in the driveway. Figuring he ran out to get something I opened the door and walked inside laying the box down on the kitchen counter trying not to wake Nico. Turning around I went to open the door to leave when I heard a blood curdling scream.

"Dominic!" Letty screamed from upstairs.

Taking the stairs two at a time I ran towards Letty and Dominic's room throwing the door open. Letty was on the ground surrounded by blood clutching her abdomen.

"Letty baby what happened"

"The baby!"

Lifting Letty into my arms I ran towards the car depositing her into the front seat, "I'll be right back I'll get Nicholas" I said running back towards the house. After grabbing my grandson I buckled him into his seat and sped off towards the hospital.

Letty POV

Clutching my stomach I watched as the buildings flew by praying our girl would be okay. Reaching into my pocket I pulled out my cell phone holding it out towards Tony.

"We have to phone Dom" I croaked.

Nodding Tony dialled Dom's number holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder.

"Dominic? I need you to get to the hospital as soon as you can son"

I could hear Dom's frantic yelling from the other side of the conversation begging to know if me and Nico were okay.

"Letty's bleeding and she's got really bad cramps she was on the bedroom floor screaming when I got there, just get to the hospital son. Let Vincent drive you."

Clicking the phone off Tony handed it back to me squeezing my hand, "It'll be okay Letty my grand daughter is a fighter" He said it so calmly I had to believe him, I mean I couldn't loose this baby could I? Arriving at the hospital Tony lifted me into his arms carrying Nico with his other arm and ran into the ER doors.

"I need some help my daughter in law is pregnant and she's bleeding" He almost begged the nurse behind the desk. I watched as two doctors ran our away pushing a bed towards us and laid me down on it, wheeling me towards a room.

"Sir you will have to stay out here with the baby" The nurse said nodding towards Nico. I watched as they wheeled Letty away the pain on Tony's face as he bounced Nico trying to soothe him.

Dom POV

I burst through the doors of the ER Vince right behind me running towards the Nurses Station.

"Dominic? Sweetheart what is it?" The nurse from Nico's visit came around putting her hand on my shoulder shaking me lightly.

"Letty and the baby are in trouble I need to find them"

Gripping my elbow she tugged me towards a set of elevators, "She's upstairs in OB their delivering the baby" She said solemnly.

My heart sank it was too early for our baby, she wasn't due for another 3 weeks. Thanking the nurse Vince hauled me into the elevator pressing the button.

"Your girls will be okay Dom, they're fighters" He murmured slapping me on the back. As the elevator doors open we made our way to the desk, glancing around to see if Letty was in sight. Almost silently Vince asked the nurse where Letty was, walking around the desk she led us to a small room where an almost snow white Letty lay in a bed covered in wires and tubes.

"Letty" I croaked falling to her side.

"Hey baby" She smiled running her finger tips across my arm, I looked around the room the baby wasn't here. Following my gaze Letty squeezed my arm bringing my eyes back to hers.

"She was already born Dom but they took her, she's pretty sick"

I dropped into the chair beside her laying my head next to her on the bed as she ran her fingers across my scalp.

"She's a fighter Dom she'll be okay"

I shook my head pulling away from her glaring between her and Vince, "Everyone keeps saying that! How can see be a fighter!? She's just a baby" and with that I broke down. I could feel Letty's tears soak through my shirt as she cried along with me. Our moment was broken when the door of the room groaned open.

"Hi I'm Dr Cohen you must be Dominic" She extended her hand shaking mine.

"How is she?"

"Well 3 weeks preterm isn't a life or death matter, she's a good birth weight. We're just going to run some tests just to be sure."

Letty sighed gesturing towards herself, "so am I able to have more kids?"

Nodding the doctor lifted the chart from the end of Letty's bed scanning over it quickly.

"I'd think so this was just a freak incident, should be no harm done to you or baby"

Just as the Doctor Cohen finished up a nurse wheeled in a small basinet containing a little pink bundle inside. My breath caught in my throat and I could hear a small sob escape Letty's lips.

"She's okay guys just gave you a fright" She smiled lifting the baby into Letty's arm.

" il mio bel bambino bella" Letty whispered.

Crouching down next to us Vince kissed the babies forehead smiling as she opened her eyes slightly.

"What's her name?"

Smirking at me Letty pulled Vince down so she could whisper, "Don't tell Mi k? Her name is Isabella Mia Maria Toretto" Letty whispered sliding Isabella into my arms. I smiled down at my daughter, she looked like her big brother dark eyes tanned skin she was perfect.

"ti amo bambina"

_Had everyone paniced for nothing ;) or did i?_


	14. Isabella Mia

_Thank you for the reviews guy love them! Be sure to check out both of my stories! Sorry this chapter is soo short but I wanted the hospital separate from when Letty and Isabella go home! Will update soon!_

Dom POV

I sat in the nursery of the hospital rocking Isabella watching her looking around the room. She was beautiful dark hair brown eyes caramel skin, she could have been Nico's twin. The nurse was checking on the other babies in their basinet as she hummed quietly she stopped looking at me and smiled.

"Proud papa?" She asked brushing her finger tips across Isabella's forehead. Nodding I shifted the baby so she was more comfortable.

"Of two got a son Nicholas just as scary as this one here unfortunately" I shook my head these kids were going to give me grey hairs very soon. She smiled handing me a warm pink blanket, "Children have a tendency to do so...but you'll love them every minute. Now why don't you take little miss here up to her mama she's looking hungry" I nodded and stood up making my way towards Letty's room, Nico and Jack were on the floor playing cars with Brian and Mia was perched next to Letty feeding Leighton.

"Please tell me her name" Mia whined.

Smirking Letty held her hands out for the baby as I eased her into her arms placing a kiss to her temple.

"Hey baby"

"Hey how's our girl"

"Hungry" I laughed as Isabella shifted in Letty's arms whimpering. Nico dove into my arms giggling as I held him in the air.

"Hey baby boy you meet your sister?"

Nico squirmed in my arms reaching for Letty as she pulled him into her arms next to Isabella.

"Okay Mi, you ready?" Letty smirked. Mia only nodded shifting Leighton to burp her.

"Mia, Brian, Jack, Leighton I'd like you to meet Isabella Mia Maria Toretto" Mia gasped holding her palm to her mouth.

"Oh my god you guys! I love it!" She squealed reaching out to pull Letty into her arms. Brian smacked me on the back grinning "That's awesome man"

Just as Mia grabbed onto me mom and dad pushed through the doors of the room behind them Vince and Rosa, Han and Giselle and Jesse walked in behind them. Jesse crouched next to the side of the bed eyes wide taking in Isabella's face.

"She looks like you Dom"

Letty laughed lightly nodding towards Nico, "Could be twins"

"So when can my daughter in law and granddaughter go home" My dad mused bouncing Isabella gently against him.

"Tonight after she's nursed" Letty murmured.

"Here that boys? Family barbeque!" Vince hollered lifting Jack into the air. Giselle hopped onto Letty's bed pulling her in for a hug.

"Congrats you two, she is a beautiful little girl"

I smiled as my family gathered around, my wife and my children. Letty sighed laying her head against my shoulder.

"Mia familia"


	15. Shock

_See I promised another update!_

Letty POV

It had been a week since Isabella was born and the house was starting to finally normalize itself out. Nico had gotten used to the new baby and Dom and me finally found our routine.

I laid Isabella into the basinet in the living room watching as Nico launched past me.

"Nico get over here man you gotta put on clothes" Dom growled running towards the naked child streaking through our kitchen. Kissing Isabella's temple I snuggled her blanket closer to her. Turning into the kitchen I found Dom on the floor with Nico pinned under his big arms.

"Momma daddy gots me" Nico giggled from under his dad. Dom lifted Nico up into the air tickling his sides then placing him into his chair next to the table. Smirking Dom pulled me into his chest placing a kiss to my temples.

"How's my girls" He rumbled.

"She's sleeping but I'm sure she'll be wake soon enough" I sighed. Isabella had been up at least 5 times a night to nurse, be changed or just to make her voice heard. Nodding he slide two pancakes on a plate cutting them up and placing them in front of Nico.

"Tanks daddy"

After finishing up breakfast Dom cleaned up the kitchen while I fed the baby and Nico sat at the kitchen table coloring. When he was finished I watched as Dom lifted Nico onto the counter brushing the hair away from his incision.

"Looks like it's healing up pretty good there miho"

Walking into the living room Dom sat down beside me Nico rested against his chest rolling a toy car across his arms.

"What's the plan for today mami?" He murmured brushing his lips against Isabella's head. Nico ducked down beside him sloppily kissing his baby sisters head.

"That's my Bella daddy" Dom laughed squeezing Nico tight "Yeah buddy that's your Bella"

"I want to be with my family, why don't we go over to your parents house?" I asked shifting the baby to burp her.

"Because my mother is slowly going to drive me insane" He growled leaning against the back of the couch. "She's trying to tell us how to parent I know how to raise my damn kids"

"She loves you Dom and Isabella and Nicholas not a horrible thing. My parents aren't even around for this Dominic you're lucky"

His face fell and he glanced towards the floor "I'm sorry baby you're right, let's go see em"

Dom POV

After buckling Isabella's car seat into the Rav4 I lifted Nico into his seat snapping the buckles across his chest.

"Daddy go see Papa"

"Yeah buddy goin to go see your papa"

"Mommy come see Papa to"

Letty slid into the passenger seat turning back in her seat to grin at Nico, "Daddy wishes mommy was staying at home"

Snickering I climbed into the drivers seat and turned the engine over, "Let's go see Papa"

Pulling into the driveway I waved at my dad who was leaned over the engine of the Charger scratching his head.

"Papa!" Nico screamed running up the driveway towards my father. "Hey nipote how are you"

Letty walked up the driveway carrying Isabella in her arms, "Hey Tony"

Mom rushed down the stairs and towards Letty "Oh Bella baby let me see you" I watched as Nico's eyes ran over his grandmother and then towards me his little face fell slightly. My dad noticed Nico's expression and lifted him high into the air "Papa's big man" Nico grinned happily snuggling close to him. Walking into the house Letty tugged me toward the door holding me back. "That broke my heart" She whispered. I nodded looking toward Nico happily perched on my fathers lap, "Yeah I don't think she realizes he sees those things"

"Dominic come have a seat" My father said patting the sofa next to him and Nico, I sat down next to them and Nico crawled into my lap nuzzling my neck.

"Do you think you can head down to the garage for me? I have one car left Dominic and I just don't have the energy to finish it up" My dad whispered glancing towards Letty and Mom in the next room.

I nodded sliding Nico off of my lap and into my fathers, making my way to the kitchen I wrapped my arms around Letty's wasit pulling her to me.

"Goin to the garage for a couple hours finish a car for Pap"

Nodding she placed a soft kiss to my lips running her hands up my arms, "Don't be long love"

Making my way to the garage I noticed a new text stopping at the red light I flipped my phone open sliding through to read it.

"Take it easy, Love ya Dad"

I clicked the phone shut as I pulled into the garage doors, I noticed a large white pick up parked outside the front doors. I shook my head clear and began to dig out my tools and slide on my cover alls popping the hood of the Jeep open. I groaned at the sight of oil smeared and spilt all over the engine cover "self taught" mechanics. Got to love them. Just as I was getting started I heard the front door creak open, a young girl maybe 18 or 20 stood just inside. She was in cowboy boots, blue jeans and a leather jacket that hung loosely around her. Her brown eyes darted from me to the door as she brushed her hair back from her eyes.

"Are you Dominic Toretto?"

Dropping my tools I made my way over to her taking a look at her scared expression.

"Yup, who are you?"

"Oh we'll worry about that later..."

"You need your truck worked on?" 

She laughed lightly shaking her head raising her eyebrows at me, "I work on my own truck thanks, I'm not here for help I'm here to...talk" She sighed leaning against the wall "You wont believe me, but this is the only chance I have"

I waited patiently for her to continue, "Soo.."

"My name is Abigail Sophia Toms" She paused to look over at me "My mothers name is Kathleen Toms you met at a race after party when she was 16 and you were 14 and well I'm pretty sure you _know_ the rest"

I nodded smirking a little, Vince was livid that night I was banging high school chicks and he couldn't even hit a junior.

"Okay? Did something happen to her? Is she in trouble?"

"Oh I'm sure she's fine haven't seen the bitch in a couple years" She growled an edge to her voice that made me take a step back.

"Sorry" she murmured.

"So what's the point of all this?" I asked rubbing my head and glancing at the clock. It'd had been over an hour and I hadn't even begun to work on the Jeep.

"Sit down" she pointed over to the stack of tires beside me. "Please"

A sat down on top of the tires folding my hands and waiting for her to continue eyes trained on her expression. Watching her chew her lip shifting slightly.

"Okay let me explain it the easiest way, you were 14 and my mom was 16 right? Well I'm 18 and you're 32 so.."

My head snapped up and every muscle in my body tensed as the weight of her words sunk in.

Her eyes were terrified as she shifted from one leg to the other hands shoved in her pockets watching my every move closely. My heart thumped through my chest what was Letty going to say? We had Nico and Isabella to contend with. I stood up arm reaching out towards her as she stepped back closer to the door.

"You're my" the words stuck in my throat.

"Hey dad" She smiled sadly.


	16. Gabriel

_How was that!?_

I pulled her towards me watching her expression carefully trying to figure out what was running through her mind.

"I have two daughters" I whispered.

She nodded pulling herself free from my grasp, "Yeah I guess"

"Come to my fathers house for dinner, meet your family" I begged holding her hand in mine. She shook her head backing further away from me.

"Too much too soon" She whispered.

Nodding I slipped my cover alls off and slide my clean shirt over my head, the Jeep would be dealt with another day. My head was swimming in thoughts of my daughter...I had another daughter.

"You said yourself this was your only chance...come be with us"

Her eyes narrowed and a smile played across her lips, "Using my own words against me huh? Alright I'll go but I need to pick up Gabriel first"

I nodded grabbing my keys and locking up the office doors "That your boyfriend?"

She shook her head leaning against the wall in front of the door "No that's probably something else we should discuss." She shifted awkwardly "Uh he's well I guess he'd be your grandson"

"Excuse me what? Grandson? I'm 32 years old I am not a grandfather"

She scoffed digging her cell phone out of her pocket and sliding it open, she handed it over to me. A small boy with cream colour skin, blue eyes and sandy blonde hair smiled happily in the drivers seat of an old school car. My breath caught he was beautiful.

"His name is Gabriel Dominic he's two years old"

I nodded handing the phone back, "Let's go then where is he?"

"Daycare we can take my truck talk on the way" She murmured motioning towards the white truck. We walked out into the parking lot and towards the truck. I had to laugh it was a white 4 door truck with black rims tail lights and exhaust that hung out behind the tire. Catching my eye she smirked nodding towards the truck "03 Dodge 3500 5.9 Cummins she's my monster. Use her for work"

I watch as she easily slide through traffic shifting the truck without barely glancing over at the shifter.

"So tell me about you"

She sighed glancing over at me "Not much to tell life was pretty bleak until Gabe came around"

"Where's your mom?" I asked fearing the answer.

Her body tensed and her hands gripped the wheel, "Don't know don't care bitch kicked me out when I got pregnant. Kind of hypocritical if you ask me but whatever."

"Did you have a good...you know childhood" I asked quietly looking around the truck, glancing at the small car seat and diaper bag in the backseat.

She narrowed her eyes at me lips mashed into a hard line as she turned into the parking lot.

"Not really, drunk mother abusive stepfather...livin' the dream"

My heart sank in my chest, "did he hurt you?"

She laughed a hard harsh sound that made the hair on my arms stand straight up, shaking her head she unbuckled herself.

"If only he had quit at hurting me" She said so softly I almost didn't hear her. Throwing open the door she climbed out and waited on the sidewalk for me. The daycare was a small place but the sound of laughter greeted you at the front door. An older woman greeted Abigail as we made our way to the backside of the building. Leaning against the door she greeted the two women inside the room as a group of small children ran between their feet.

"Abby how are ya love?"

"Not to bad Rachel how's my little man?"

"Fussy today, not quite himself we're thinking it's teeth" Rachel said turning and scooping the small boy into her arms holding him out to Abigail. Pulling Gabriel into her arms she kissed his forehead brushing her hand across his forehead.

"No fever?"

Rachel shook her head, passing over a lunch bag and sippy cup.

"We've been checking him regularly never over 98.9"

Nodding Abigail zipped Gabriel's coat on and placed his boots on his feet, tugging the small hat over his head.

"Say bye to Rachel and Mrs Teal" She murmured in Gabriel's ear shifting him to the other hip. The small boy wiggled his fingers at the two ladies in the room.

"Oh and Rachel he wont be in tomorrow I've got the day off"

"Alright love be safe"

We walked out through the doors and back towards the truck, I watched as she pulled the door open and lifted Gabriel into his seat smothering his face with kisses.

"My angel" She murmured against his head.

She jumped into the truck beside me turning the engine over pausing to glance over at me.

"I really think you should talk to Letty and your family before I meet them" She said running her hands through her hair.

"They'll love you either way Abigail...honestly they will"

She shook her head turning down the road back towards the garage, "they don't know me _you_ don't even know me. Please just talk to them first, if they're okay with things we can come over later."

I nodded unclipping my seat belt turning towards her, "Okay I'll gove you a call later then."

She nodded and belting herself and met me at the back door beside Gabriel, "Bye little buddy: I murmured kissing his forehead. I reached towards Abigail but she took a step back her eyes wary "I'll see you I guess" I shifted uncomfortably turning towards the front door.

"Hey uh dad" She whispered voice shaking I turned towards her "Yeah?" She wrapped her arms around my neck "Thank you"

"I'll call you later kid alright?| She nodded turning towards the truck waving as she drove out of the lot. I climbed into my car and started the drive home mentally preparing myself for the conversation between me and Letty.


	17. Let me explain

_Loving the reviews guys! Making me even more excited to get new chapters up! And I know you're not all thinking this will end well but it wont be so bad! Promise!_

Dom POV

I sat against the headboard of our bed watching Letty get ready for bed as my heart thumped against my chest. It was safe to assume I was terrified, how could I make this work? A child who didn't belong to the love of my life, the mother of my other children, my Letty... I ran my hands over my head as she sat down next to my curling into my side.

"You're pale you feel okay?" She mused holding the back of her hand against my forehead.

"I'm alright baby"

She sighed shoving against my arm glaring at me, "Cut the shit Dom what's the problem?"

I leaned forward bringing her face to face with me watching her eyes carefully trying to read her mind.

"I met someone today"

Her face hardened as she pulled back with a jolt, the anger and pain in her eyes made my blood run cold.

"So are you leaving me Dominic? Is this what your issue is? Fine go" She started to get off the bed as I snagged my arm out to grab hers.

"Baby I would never leave you, please let me finish"

She looked me dead in the eye before settling down on the bed next to me.

"Who did you meet"

"My daughter" I sighed rubbing my head even harder.

Confusion flashed across her face as she waited for me to continue.

"Daughter?"

"You remember Kathleen Toms? That race party when I was 14?"

"The girl you fucked in the basement loud enough for us to here three doors down. Hard to forget Dominic" She sneered anger beginning to bubble again.

"Well I guess I got her pregnant that night, I have a daughter with her she's 18."

Letty's eyes grew wider and her mouth fell slack, I rubbed circles on her thighs watching the skin move beneath my thumbs as I waited. Waited for the anger, sadness, shock, fear...something to come through but all I heard was silence. When I looked up tears were flowing down her cheeks and pain registered in her features.

"What's her name"

"Abigail, she's even got a little boy name's Gabriel. Fuckin 32 years old and a grandfather" I groaned.

Her eyes narrowed slightly, as she played with my finger tips. The silence was eating me Letty was _never_ silent. I was expecting anger for her to reach out and slap me for being so stupid. I wasn't used to this...this quiet.

"Baby talk to me" I whispered wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Are you angry with me baby?"

She shook her head eyes warily taking in my expression.

"Answer me this Dominic"

I nodded taking her hands in mine, "Anything"

"Are you going to be in her life?"

"I want to be, Kathleen kicked her out when she got pregnant. She has no one, and she was abused as a child. Let she needs me."

I felt her body relax beneath me as I tilted her chin trying to read her eyes again. It was our unspoken communication that was our strongest.

"I want to meet her, if she's your daughter Dom she's mine to. I'm not so sure about the whole grandmother thing though I think you're on your own their" She laughed.

I relaxed at the sound of her laughter pulling her into my chest kissing the top of her head. She never seized to amaze me, and I loved her for it.

"I wanted her to come over tonight, to meet everyone but she wouldn't until I spoke with you."

"Did you get a DNA test Dom?"

"I don't need one"

"Dom..." 

"No Let, kid looks enough like me and that's proof enough. Everything adds up, you should see her Let she's beautiful and Gabriel he's something else. I think Nico's gonna love him."

"I _really_ think a DNA test is a good idea Dom, what would it hurt? If your certain she is your daughter then there is no harm done."

"I'll talk to her about it" I sighed maybe Let was right.

Letty froze for a second eyes uncertain staring into mine, then a smirk slowly spread its way across her face.

"Good fucking luck explaining _this_ to Sophia"

_Sorry this one is shorter but I wanted the conversation between them to be separate from their meeting!_


	18. The test

_Abigail being Dom's is not the end of the world guys! I promise it will lead to a great story!_

Letty POV

I groaned into my pillow as Isabella's cries carried into our room, we had been up all night. Even daddies charm wasn't doing us any good tonight. Dom bounced Bella lightly against his chest murmuring the Spanish lullaby that worked for Nico.

"Come on Bella Mia life can't be that rough" he muttered at the wailing infant in his arms.

"I don't even remember Nico's colic being this bad" I sighed taking Isabella into my arms. From across the room Dom's phone lit up ringing, "Wonder who that is" He muttered crossing the room to grab it.

"Hey it's the kid, she booked the DNA test"

I relaxed relieved, I had no issue with this other then I wanted proof. Everyone was angry with Dom asked him how he could bring a life into this world that was' not our child. I didn't understand the anger the poor girl was conceived long before me and Dom were even together. Their stupidity did not mean that child should go without a family. I watched as Dom chewed his lip staring at the phone screen.

"It'll be okay Dom"

"She's had a hard enough life Let I can't go making it even worse."

I grabbed his arm tugging it and pulling him onto the bed with me, "You're a great father Dom, Isabella and Nico love you more then anything."

He nodded but the worry didn't leave his eyes, "I miss Nico when he coming home?"

I laughed lightly bouncing Isabella against my chest trying to rock her to sleep again.

"Well your mother figured out what happened the other night with him and I'm pretty sure she's guilt ridden enough for an entire weekend sleep over"

"Will you come with me?"

"To get the test done? Dom they only swab your mouth you'll be fine"

"I want you to meet her...please Let"

I had only seen Dom this vulnerable 3 times in my entire life, when the kids were born, when Nico got sick and the day we had gotten married.

"Yeah of course come on let's get ready."

Dom POV

I shoved the car into park as we pulled into the lab's parking lot. My heart slammed against my chest, I was terrified. Letty pulled my hand into her lap rubbing circles across the top.

"Relax Dom come on let's go inside"

We walked through the door of the building and towards the waiting room. Abigail was sat down in a chair Gabriel sat in her lap fidgeting with a small toy car. Spotting us she waved shyly shifting Gabriel to look towards us. He grinned happily wiggling his little fingers in my direction.

"Hey kid"

"Hey dad'

"Abigail this is my wife Letty and our daughter Isabella, Let this is Abigail and her little boy Gabriel"

"Nice to finally meet you" Letty smiled causing Abigail to glance up confusion written all over her face.

"You don't hate me?"

"Do I have a reason to?"

Abigail slumped in her chair eyes trained on the floor beneath her feet.

"Everyone else does"

"Dominic Toretto?" A nurse called out from behind the desk, I kissed Letty quickly and shuffled my way back into the office.

Letty POV

I watched Abigail closely her eyes were dark and her posture ridged. Her eyes darted back and forth across the room as if she was scared of someone. I remembered all to well the feeling of being alone, having to fear your own family not trusting anyone.

"It'll be okay I know what you're going through it'll get better" I murmured.

"How do _you_ know?" Her voice was dark and tense.

"I lived that way too, beaten and raped by your own parents. Left for dead with no home no food no anything. Having to fight every single day I've been there Abigail. Granted I didn't have a 2 year old child but you're braver then me...you reached out. I could never do that still can't some days"

Her eyes widened with shock as he mouth fell slack, "You lived like that?" she whispered so lowly I barely heard her.

I nodded remembering the days of living in the house down the street from the Toretto's. My dads drunken rage and my moms pure hatred of me.

"Your dad saved me"

I watched as she relaxed sitting up slightly in her chair brushing her fingers across Gabriel's forehead. I could almost see the built walls lower themselves slightly.

"My mom always told me he didn't want me that he knew just didn't want anything to do with me. But when she kicked me out I lived in my truck so I got to meet a few people one guy told me the real truth his name was Leon said he knew you guys real well. I had to give it a chance Gabe needs some sort of family. His last two birthdays were me and him and a Dixie cup of ice cream on our living room floor"

"We take care of family, and for the record Abigail I don't have any issue with you. None of this is your fault."

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"I've never ever been able to talk to anyone about this...no one understands"

"I'm here if you need me"

Dom POV

I peeked around the corner of the door watching Letty and Abigail talk. Letty always had a way of calming people bringing out the best in them. Abigail looked almost comfortable with Letty. Maybe this wasn't going to be as hard as I thought, maybe we could all be a family together.


	19. Answers

_Glad everyone is coming around to the idea! And Letty will be a VERY big part of this story don't you worry._

Dom POV

Letty, me, and Abigail sat around the coffee table staring blankly at the envelope sat on top of it. I couldn't bring myself to open it I was terrified this was life changing for everyone.

"Open it Abigail" I muttered eyes trained on the table still.

"I can't...this means way more to me this it does to you...trust me." Her voice was quiet but the fear in her eyes was clear. Letty reached towards the table thrusting the envelope into my hands.

"Open it Dom"

I took the envelope running my hand over the edge pulling the tab open and removing the sheet from it. My eyes scanned over the piece of paper as I relaxed immediately.

"Sorry kid looks like your stuck with us"

The smile that made its way across Abigail's face made my heart stop, her eyes lit up as she lifted Gabriel into the air.

"We got a family baby" She whispered as Gabriel clapped his hands happily. Letty stood up pulling Abigail into her arms, "Welcome home" Abigail nodded shifting Gabriel onto the other hip.

"Thank you Letty"

We decided that night to have a big family barbeque in celebration, Mom and Dad, Mia and Brian brought Jack and Leighton, Vince and Rosa who had just recently moved back home brought their boys Michael and Nathan, and Jesse all came over. Me and Letty were sat on the couch Isabella laid across Letty's chest and Nico was curled into my lap. Abigail sat next to us on the floor eyes going warily from person to person as Gabriel ran his toy car across her legs. Mia slide down onto the floor next to shit eating grin plastered to her face.

"So you must be my niece Abigail?"

Nodding Abigail smirked "Yeah but call me Abby Abigail sounds so old, this is Gabe my son" She said nodding towards Gabriel sprawled across her legs watching Jack, Michael, Nathan and Nico run around. Jack noticed Gabriel's stare and flopped down next to him.

"Hey what's your name"

"Gabe wee elll"

"Come play cars with us!"

Gabriel looked from Abby to the four boys uncertainty in his little eyes. Abby nodded and pushed him lightly.

"Go have fun baby"

Nico, Jack, Nathan, Michael and Gabe took off into the kitchen toy cars in hand running circles around each other. I couldn't help but smile as I watched my grandson try and keep up with the older boys. I shook my head at the word _grandson_ I still couldn't believe it. Letty smiled up at me placing a kiss to my chin as she squeezed my hand.

"I can't help but feel more...complete" She murmured gesturing towards the boys. I nodded resting my forehead against hers.

"I love you, you've been amazing through this"

She laughed punching my in the arm, "You act like this is the end of the drama Dominic come on remember where you're at"

Letty POV

Everyone gathered around the supper table holding hands as Dom said grace.

"Lord we thank you for the food, the family, and the friends we have here tonight. We thank you for bringing Abby and Gabe into our lives making us whole once again. And I thank you for my loving wife. Amen."

I smiled as Dom leaned across the table to give me a kiss as the boys groaned.

"Momma yuck" Nico grumbled from across the table.

"Hey remember where you came from kid" Dom muttered smirking at Nico.

We all ate dinner and carried on laughing and enjoying each others company. When it came time for everyone to go come I walked Mia and Brian out to the car when I turned around I found Abby sat on the steps eyes dark once again.

"S'matter kid?"

"I feel selfish I barged in on your family...I shouldn't have" She shook her head tears forming in her eyes.

"You wanted a family Abby who's going to hate you for that?"

"Everyone just because I have no mother doesn't mean your kids got to suffer"

"Nico loves Gabriel already and Isabella's so small she wont ever remember life without you. Your family and neither me or your dad will let anything happen to you."

She laughed sadly rubbing her palms over ears clearing the tears away, "God I wish my mom was like you"

"I'll be your second mom how about that?"

"You'd do that?"

I nodded, how could I not? I knew where she was coming from where she would be if she didn't get help from that day on I vowed to help her through life.

"Thanks Letty" She smiled hugging me again.

"No problem now come on in it's getting cold, let's go torture your dad"

_Not thrilled about this chapter but I needed a filler! More drama to come ;)_


	20. She doesn't belong here

_So many reviews guy it is awesome! Hoping to include Mia and Brian into these stories a bit more and remember be nice to the characters. Cause you are really about to dislike Dom's mom =D_

Dom POV

"You're an idiot" Letty muttered across the room throwing my shirt into my face. Today was Leighton's first birthday and as usual we were already late.

"Hey I didn't see you complaining" I shrugged capturing her lips with mine running my tongue against hers. She moaned curling into me before remembering where we had to be and shoving me back.

"Don't tease me" She said lazily dragging on her clothes and walking out of the room. After getting ready I made my way down the hall into Nico's room to find him sprawled out on the floor blanket in hand fast asleep. I bent down nudging him gently before scooping him up and sitting him on the bed.

"Nico baby wake up, time to go see Jack"

His eyes opened slightly before he nuzzled himself back into my chest.

"Sleep daddy" He muttered grumpily.

"Alright but then we don't get to see Abby..."

His little eyes snapped open as he tilted his head staring at me.

"My Abby"

"Uh huh but I guess I'll just tell her and Gabe you want to sleep"

Before I could stand back up Nico had his pants ripped from my hands and onto his little legs hopping up and down trying to get them on. Laughing I scoped him up and pulled them up for him before throwing his shirt over his head and running my fingers through his hair.

"You love Abby don't ya buddy"

"_My_ Abby"

Taking his little hand in mind I walked him back to our bedroom in search of Letty. She was sat down on the edge of the bed placing a small white headband over Isabella's head. My smile grew as I took in my two girls, Letty was in her dark jeans, black top and her hair was down on her shoulders. While Isabella had on her little white dress, it amazed me someday how girly Letty would dress Bella.

"Look how beautiful our girls look Nico!" I clapped my hands pulling Letty into my arms kissing her lightly.

"No kissin daddy dat gross"

Letty scoffed rolling her eyes playfully at Nico, "_You_ have been spending too much time with your cousin. Alright let's go we're already late!"

After packing the two kids and presents into the Rav4 we made the 10 minute drive across town to Mia's.

"Where's Abby?" Letty murmured taking in the cars in front of the house. I shrugged glancing around.

"Said she was coming"

Just as we had piled out of the car and headed up the driveway the familiar roar of a diesel engine caught my attention. Abby's truck pulled up behind the Rav4 before shutting off. She jumped out of the truck and pulled Gabe and the present into her arms waving towards us.

"Hey dad Hey Letty" She smiled walking over to us.

"Abby!" Nico screamed darting towards her and jumping into her arms.

"How's my favourite little brother?" She laughed rubbing her hand through his hair.

Almost shyly Gabe came over to me tugging gently on my pant leg.

"Hi papa Hi Lwetty"

I grinned scooping him into my arms and holding him up.

"How my boy?" I asked kissing his forehead as he giggled happily I leaned him over so Letty could kiss his cheeks.

"Hey baby" She cooed at the little boy.

Making our way up the driveway and towards the backyard we greeted our family and friends.

"Dom brotha" Vince shouted pulling me into a hug.

"Hey V where's Rosa and the boys?"

He nodded towards the house, "Michael gave Nathan a nose bleed playing football" He shook his head laughing.

"Dominic" My dad clapped me on the back pulling me in for another hug, "Can I have a word?"

We walked towards the shed standing behind it where no one could see or hear us.

"What's up pops"

"Did you bring Abigail?" He asked eyes trained on his feet before him.

"Course I did, why?"

"You're mother has...issues with Abigail's presence. She's having a really hard time with you being a father at 14 years old Dominic. Refuses to believe it and she doesn't want her here. I'm scared she might make a scene. I think you should probably ask Abigail to leave"

My fist clenched at my sides as I took in my fathers words. I wasn't going to ask my daughter to leave if anything my mother could happily leave. But it wasn't my home I couldn't ask her to do that. Almost as if they had heard us Mia and Letty came up beside me eying me and my father warily.

"What's going on?"

"Mom don't like Abigail wants her gone" I growled.

Letty's eyebrows raised and I could see the anger starting to boil inside of her but she kept her words to herself bouncing Bella lightly against her chest. Shock flashed across Mia's face as she digested the severity of my words.

"Then tell mom to go home" Mia shrugged as my Dad gasped slightly staring between the three of us.

"She's your mother"

"And? That's Mia's niece Dom's daughter _your granddaughter_" Letty hissed. Mia put her hand on Letty's shoulder nodding slightly.

"Abby is family Dad and I keep family close. No one else has a problem with this, Mom can go home and get over it and then come back."

We rounded the corner of the shed to find Abby scooping Gabe into her arms quickly making her way towards her truck. Letty growled passing me the baby before running after her. Mia glared at my father as she stormed towards Mom with me and Dad close behind her.

"What. Happened"

"She doesn't belong here, she can't be your child Dominic. I don't want her here" Mom pleaded stepping closer to reach out to us.

Letty POV

I ran up behind Abby as she slammed the door shut, wrenching the driver door open.

"Hey wait Abby wait" I pulled on her arm spinning her around to face me. Her eyes were blood shot and tears were making their way down her cheeks. She shook her head sadly brushing my hand off of her arm.

"Sorry Letty but I got to go"

"She's the only one who thinks like that Abby, we all love you. Hell the only reason we got Nico out of bed was because we promised him he'd see you today"

She glanced over at Nico playing with the other boys in the sand box before sighing heavily and reaching for the steering wheel.

"She's right, just because he knocked my mom up doesn't give me any right to think I'm family. I'm okay Letty I've been on my own before. I'm real sorry I bothered you...thanks for everything." She whispered pulling the door shut before firing the engine up and pulling away.

I watched as the truck faded into the distance before making my way back to the party. My heart wrenched as I found Dom sat down on the front steps eyes watery rubbing his head with his hands.

"She's gone Let I don't even know where she lives to go find her" He croaked.

"We'll get her back Dom" I murmured rubbing my hands up and down his back. Mia came flying around the corner eyes wide as she took in Dom's vulnerable state and Brian stepped back slightly at the sight. Mia sat down beside Dom laying her head against his shoulder rubbing his arm.

"Mom and dad are gone and the party's over. We'll do it another day when the family is together and by family I mean Abby."

"Come on let's go get the kids and go inside and watch a movie or something" Brian murmured tugging on Mia's arm. Dom stood up pulling me into his arms forehead against mine.

"We'll get her back Dom"


	21. Please baby girl

_Drama drama...but to ease the pain of all the drama he's some Dotty!_

Letty POV

I laid down beside Dom rubbing circles on his back feeling the tense muscles. I leaned into him bringing his lips to mine running my fingers across his cheek bone. His eyes burned imaginary holes into the wall next to him.

"She'll come home Dom" I murmured.

He growled bringing my lips to his tugging on my bottom lip forcefully with his teeth. His fingers knotted themselves into my hair as our tongues massaged each other fighting for dominance.

"I need you Let" He grunted rolling us over so his body covered mine as I pulled his wife beater over his head tossing it to the floor next to us. Propping himself on his elbows he pulled my shirt over my head unclasping my bra tossing it next to us. I moaned as he kissed a trail from my neck down to my chest running his tongue over the sensitive skin.

"Dom baby don't tease" I groaned as he ground his hips into my gritting his teeth slightly. His eyes hooded over as he yanked my bottoms off throwing them to the floor with his.

"Spread for me" He commanded bringing his hips closer to mine rubbing himself against me. Goosebumps pricked my skin as I did as I was told gripping Dom's shoulders bringing him just that much closer. I hissed as he bumped himself against me slowly teasing me testing my boundaries. I snaked my hand between us grabbing the head of him and pushing it into me groaning at the sensation.

"Fuck Let" He hissed rocking back before thrusting back into me his head dropping back as he continued at a steady pace.

"Hunh Dom shit" I moaned as my back arched off the bed, sweat building between us as we both worked each other.

"Come on Let, give it up" He grunted bringing his hand between us to rub furiously as I tightened against him. Pushing my hips against his I screamed as I came undone, Dom slammed into me once more groaning my name before coming to a stand still. Running his lips across my cheek he whispered in my ear.

"I love you baby"

"I love you, we'll find her Dom I promise" I said staring into his eyes, the pain still evident. He sighed roughly pulling me onto of him against his chest wrapping his arms around me.

"Get some sleep baby"

_The next day_

Dom POV

I leaned against my car staring at the building in front of me, "L+T Mechanics" It was a heavy equipment joint just on the outside out town. I'd heard of it hell I even had one of there techs come fix our compressor once or twice. I glanced at the white truck parked just beside me almost mocking me. My daughter worked here and I never even knew it, my stomached knotted even thinking about her. I never even got to talk to her before she ran off, the pain must have been brutal. I shoved myself off the front of my car stalking into the building stopping at the front desk shifting my weight back and forth. A young girl maybe 25 sat behind the desk, her eyebrows raised as she ran her eyes up and down me.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Uh yeah I'm looking for Abigail Toms?"

Her face light up instantly as she pulled the phone from its receiver.

"Oh Abby! For sure just give me a second. Abby you got a visitor in the front officer girl. Alright great thanks. She'll be here in just a second"

I nodded thanks before dropping myself into one of the chairs in the waiting room. I looked up as my eyes fell on my daughter. Dark blue coveralls hung off of her and her dark work boots were covered in grease. She pushed the safety glasses up off her face staring at me lips mashed into a hard line.

"Hey dad"

"Hey kid" I said standing up stepping closer to her reaching for her. To my surprise she didn't step back but rather watched my hand warily.

"Can we do lunch? Please if you still want to go I'll understand but just let me talk to you" I pleaded I couldn't let her walk away. She sighed but nodded glancing towards the clock against the wall.

"Gimme a minute to change I'll meet you outside"

I nodded and headed for the door making my way across the lot to lean against the front end of her truck. I watched as she walked towards me, she looked like the girl I had first met all over again.

"Let's go" She grunted climbing into the truck.

_At the restaurant._

"So what do you want dad"

I pushed my plate away from me ringing my hands together trying to form what I wanted to say.

"I'm sorry for what happened at the party and I wish I could have stopped it but no one else feels that way baby girl. We all love you and want you to come back. Letty's worried sick about you barely sleeps and Nico asks about you every day."

Her eyes flashed as she winced at the sound of Letty's name.

"Letty doesn't need to worry about me and I'm sorry about Nico that's my fault."

I reached across the table bringing her hand into mine squeezing it gently as she brought her eyes up to mine again.

"Come on kid please? You wanted family baby girl you got it I love you we all do. Come home and be with us, your grandmother _will_ apologize to you."

"I don't want to ruin your family just because I don't have one"

"You wont, you're adding to it. You and Gabriel only make our family stronger, please baby girl."

She stared at me for a few moments before nodding her head and looking up grinning lazily.

"Alright dad you win"

After finishing eating we said our goodbyes with her promising to come over with Gabriel later on. I grinned as I slide into my car turning the engine over making my way home to tell Letty the good news.

_No one's POV_

Abby slammed the door shut of her apartment shifting Gabe onto the other hip as she hung her keys on the wall. Placing Gabe into the high chair Abby turned on the stove and pulled a sippy cup from the fridge placing it in front of her son. Leaning forward she kissed his cheek ruffling his hair with her hands.

"Loves ya baby boy"

"Well I'm glad you love him cause your about to make some tough decisions" A voice laughed from the dark living room.

"What the fuck are you doing here" Abby hissed backing against the highchair.

"I came for my son"

_Who do you guys think it should be!? Review!_


	22. You're dating my 18 year old daughter?

_Mwah haha, I'm not sure you'll all like this twist but as far as I can tell no one else would have thought of this. And the next chapter will be the Epilogue! Love you guys! Keep reviewing!_

Abby POV

"Which one" I growled lifting Gabriel out his highchair resting him on my hip. Glaring towards the darkness of the living room before snapping the lights on.

"Oh come on Abs I've only been gone for what? 4 months? You're not even that far along yet"

"Fuck you Leon" I growled lifting Gabe onto the counter beside the sink running a wash cloth under the tap. Leon stepped towards us eyes cautious before wrapping his around my waist running his lips across my neck.

"I love you baby come on don't be mad at me" He whined. I spun around shoving him back against the counter across from us.

"_You_ left us me and our 2 year old son on our own, and to do what Leon huh!?" I hissed. His eyebrows raised before he stepped forward his mouth pressed into a firm line.

"Did you tell your _dad _about us huh?"

"You're one of his best friends Le, I can't not yet." I sighed, I had been putting off telling him for a couple weeks. I knew the idea of his 28 year old best friend and 18 year old daughter just wasn't going to sit well with my dad at all. Leon scoffed reaching around me to bring Gabriel into his arms.

"Don't bitch at me if you didn't even tell Dom" He sighed brushing his lips across Gabe's forehead before laying him down in his playpen.

"I thought you loved me Abs" He whispered standing between my legs eyes burning into mine.

"You know I do"

"Then tell your dad, I miss my friends I don't want to hide anymore" He murmured brushing his lips against mine. Leon had been my saving grace about 4 years ago, my stepdad had gotten far more abusive even raping me if he got the chance. I ran but he found me anyway I had no where to hide. Leon took me in and kept me safe but we couldn't keep away from each other. After we had sex one night I ran from him knowing it wasn't right because of age. Three weeks later I took a pregnancy test and found out I was expecting Gabriel.

I nodded leaning my forehead against his relaxing into his embrace, I had missed him for these past few weeks.

"Dad and Letty want me to come over tonight" I muttered into his lips as I felt them turn up slightly.

"Then we'll tell them tonight"

Letty POV

"_My_ Abby coming right momma" Nico whispered from in-between my feet as I laid against the back of the couch nursing Isabella. I had to laugh Nico had become Abby's biggest fan.

"Yes baby her and Gabe are coming over tonight"

He grinned happily before patting his way over to his train set. Dom came into the living room sliding in next to me bringing his lips to mine before pulling back and kissing Isabella's forehead.

"How's my girls?" He rumbled.

"We're doing okay now that someone's getting her supper" I muttered gesturing to the sleeping baby nuzzled against my chest.

"I'd be happy to if I was cuddled into those" Dom laughed bringing his lips to my neck biting gently before I shoved him back.

"Behave Abby will be here soon"

As if on queue the doorbell rang, Dom grinned before standing up to answer the door. I watched as his shock spread across his face and then an ear splitting grin took over.

"Leon man!"

"Hey brotha" I heard an all to familiar voice rumbled from behind the door. I lifted Bella into my arms before stepping forward and hugging Leon tightly.

"We've missed you"

"Hey baby girl how you been" He grinned happily taking Isabella into his arms.

"So this is my baby niece Isabella Mia huh? Pretty little thing" He mused. Abby and Gabe came in behind him along with Mia and Brian and the two kids. Everyone got comfortable around the living room having small talk and catching up with Leon. We were all surprised to find out he had a girlfriend and a young son with another baby on the way.

"So when do we get to meet her?" Dom laughed nudging Leon. Leon's eyes grew weary as he glanced between me and Dom. He shifted uncomfortably glancing over at Mia before letting out a long sigh.

"You already have"

We all exchanged looks of confusion before Abby quietly spoke to Gabriel catching our attention.

"Gabe go see daddy baby" She murmured putting Gabe down onto the floor, Gabriel patted his way over to Leon before sliding into his lap. I watched as Dom pieced things together before his eyes glazed over and he stood up getting into Leon's face, muscles in his body tensed.

"You're dating my 18 year old daughter?" He roared. Leon stepped back and slide Gabe back into Abby's arms before meeting Dom's hard glare.

"Dom" I warned glancing towards the kids playing quietly in the kitchen.

"We've been together longer then you've even known she was alive Dom so don't get high and mighty" Leon growled. Dom's eyes narrowed as they swept from Abby to Leon before he stepped back.

"Does he treat you well Abigail" Dom rumbled focusing his stare on his daughter. Abby nodded shyly before stepping forward and wrapping her hand around Dom's arm.

"Dad I love you but I love him to, please don't make me choose" She pleaded. Surprise flashed across Dom's face before the stern glare returned.

"I'd never do that, I just need to know your okay."

She nodded chewing her lip nervously as she glanced over to me, I stood up next to Dom running my fingers up and down his arms as I felt him relax.

"You're pregnant Abby" I murmured as her eyes flashed to me before she nodded glaring at her feet.

"Yeah 4 months, another boy Sebastien"

I smiled pulling her into a hug as I felt her relax against me.

"Well congrats!"

She grinned before glancing towards Dom, who reached his arms towards her pulling her against his chest.

"I love you kid, congrats on the baby and if he treats you good I guess I'm alright with it" He sighed. Mia who had been silent throughout the entire thing jumped from the couch and squeezed Abby tightly.

"I'm _so_ happy! Another new baby" She squealed as Brian came up behind her shaking his head.

"Good someone else can have one cause I am not ready for another kid" He groaned as Mia swatted him against the chest.

"So we're okay Dom?" Leon rumbled extending his hand out to Dom, Dom glanced at me before shaking Leon's hand.

"Just treat her well"

"I love you Dom I really do"

Mia pulled Leon into a bear hug before smiling happily at the group, "I'm so glad we're a family again!"

I sat back against the couch as I took in my family and couldn't help but feel blessed. We weren't perfect but we were perfect for us.


	23. Epilogue

_Had to end this guys, but I've started a new story to make up for it! I just hit major blockage on this one! And I know it's real short. Love you all!_

Dom POV

"Gabe get down" Abby muttered walking into the living room and hauling the almost 4 year old off the shelf. I couldn't help but laugh at the mischievous grin that spread across his face. Today was Isabella's first birthday and everyone was here to celebrate. It was a long hard year for all of us but we had made it through. Letty and I had grown even stronger and she proved every day to be more amazing then I originally thought. Nico had just turned 4 and was starting kindergarten next year and Isabella was growing at an alarming pace. Mia and Brian were expecting their third child and were hoping for another girl even though Jack had demanded he wanted a puppy. Vince and Rosa had found a house in our neighbour hood and were over at our house almost every single day. And then there was Abby my beautiful daughter, my fighter. At just 19 years old the girl had been through and seen more then anyone should ever have to. I watched her as she sat on the couch Gabriel on one knee and baby Sebastien up on the other. I had gotten over Leon and her being together months ago and things were going great until the night of April 6th. Leon had been doing street racing on the side to get money for a house and ended up wrecking his car and being killed that night. Our world was rocked and we clung together aching as a whole. Just weeks later Abby gave birth to little Sebastien Leon once again without a dad. If these past couple years had taught me anything it was how important family really was.

"You in there papa?" Letty laughed snapping her fingers in front of my nose, I growled scooping her against my chest and leaning back to capture her lips. She moaned lightly tugging my lip with her teeth before letting me go and smirking down at me.

"House full of kids" She said wiggling her finger in front of my face.

"Everyone supper come on now!" My dad hollered from outside at the grill, everyone gathered around the table holding hands as my dad bowed his head.

"Dear lord we are thankful today for family and the bond it holds. Please keep an eye on Mr Leon up there and see to it he doesn't get into too much trouble. Take care of the babies around the table and the adults who care for them. Amen"

Letty POV

I couldn't help but smile at our big family, adults and kids a like happily munching down on the great BBQ. I watched Dom as he stared intently on Nico who was holding a carrot out to Isabella trying so hard to help her eat it. I leaned into him kissing his cheek and bringing his eyes down to mine.

"I love you papa"

"I love you"

"Wanna know a secret?" I whispered so he could just barely hear me, his eyebrows raised as a smile played across his lips.

"Yeah?"

"Im pregnant"

_Fin._


End file.
